


Day One: Promises

by RedIsMute (Cammerel)



Series: Nameless One-shots [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Broken Promises, Heartache, M/M, Mute Red, Red is mute, Signing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 20:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12176052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammerel/pseuds/RedIsMute
Summary: Written for Namelessweek.





	Day One: Promises

**Author's Note:**

> [Promises](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YHtpnESmI10)

“I know, I know, I’m sorry!” Green apologizes, pushing past the woman at the counter and quickly making his way over to Red, “Fuck, I’m sorry. Between the late review and the meet up and the traffic-” he stops when he sees the expression on Red’s face and he quietly, slowly, sinks into his chair.

Red doesn’t have to say anything (not like he would, not physically at least) for Green to know he’s messed up. This was the last time, the last straw, and he still arrived late, even with having the date weeks in advance.

He feels the hairs on his arms and the back of his neck bristle, his brows furrow, “And you’re tired of hearing me make excuse after excuse.”

Red presses his lips together before looking away and Green feels his heartbreak. Then Red signs to him.

_I don’t think this is going to work out._

Green’s lips tremble and he reaches out but Red swats him away, “Red, I’m so-”

_Why do you keep making promises you can’t keep?_

Green opens his mouth to say something but stops when Red keeps signing, so fast that it almost makes him dizzy.

_No. Let me talk! It’s my turn. You’re always talking. I want to say something for once._

“Okay,” Green closes his mouth, putting his hands on the table and trying not to start crying like a baby that knows they’ve messed up royally.

_You keep making all these promises and I keep getting my hopes up. And then you LIE to me, Green, you lie. You tell me everything I want to hear and then…_

Red’s bottom lip quivers and he looks away again, wiping at his eyes and then his mouth.

_We hardly spend any time together. And we both promised we would try, that we would try more. When you or I come home we have about a week before we’re off again. And then you take that time and you DO THIS. I need…_

He stops again, tears dripping down his cheeks, then he hurriedly stands up.

_I can’t do this._

Green stands up as well, “Red-Red, wait, please-” he starts to reach out when Red shoves him away.

“Ay cot… now’t! (I can… not!)” Red says, the words distorted and hard to understand, but Green does. He’s really fucked up.

He stops, eyes wide, Red’s wide as well.

Green swallows sickly.

_You haven’t kissed me once since I got back._

He hadn’t even thought about it. They’ve both been so busy, or he’s been busy…

_Do you still even love me?_

“Of course I love you, how can you even ask me-”

_It doesn’t feel like it._

Green huffs through his nose, wincing at the words and they leave his stomach churning sickly.

_I don’t… I haven’t been so alone. I was so excited to see you._

“Me too, I-”

I can’t keep doing this, Green. I can’t keep waiting for… for broken promises and passing glances.

“Red-”

_How many times has this happened? Red tilts his head, looking challengingly at Green, Do you even know?_

Green’s frown deepens and he shakes his head, “No, I… I don’t know.”

Red takes something from his bag and slams it on the table, and then he leaves.

Green nearly jumps at the sound of the table being hit so hard, and he stares at the worn, torn journal. He quietly sits down and pulls it closer, turning it around and sifting through it.

All of the dates that say ‘Green’s coming’ or ‘I get home’ or ‘G/R’ are crossed out, words written like ‘late’, ‘can’t come’, ‘didn’t show’.

As Green continues through, he feels like he hates himself more and more. Red doesn’t deserve this. He doesn’t.

He finally closes the journal once he’s seen the last page, the date where they’re at, and it reads ‘63’.

He didn’t count them, but Red did.

Green isn’t sure how long he sits there, but he finally pulls out his cellphone and sends a text to his assistant before getting up and marching out of the restaurant.

* * *

When he gets home, the lights are out. He knows he’s in the Growlithe house, but he goes to his room and dresses down, climbing in bed with Red and trying to go to sleep as restlessly as he can.

He turns off his alarm the second it sounds the next morning. Finally unplugging the thing from the wall.

Silence floods the room and he’s not sure if it woke up Red, but he doesn’t turn, slowly starting to drift off to sleep again.

Minutes tick by.

With no particular warning, he feels Red smack his arm and start to push him.

“What, what?” he asks, turning and looking at the other man.

Red stares at him like ‘duh’, lifting his brows.

“I’m not going.”

Red’s brows furrow in confusion.

“Look…” Green sighs and wills himself to keep his eyes trained on Red’s, despite the fact that he wants the bed to swallow him whole, “I know I break… a lot of promises. But there’s one promise I’ll never break.”

Red blinks, still with one arm holding him up and half the covers in his lap.

“My promise to you,” Green responds, “I love you. And that’s something I’m willing to dedicate my life to doing right.”

_So you’re playing hooky because we had a fight?_

Green shakes his head, “No. I’m resigning.”

Red’s eyes widen and he starts to hurriedly sign.

_I don’t want you to quit, you love your job-_

“I’m not even twenty years old,” Green laughs, rolling his eyes at Red, “You really expect them to keep me here the rest of my life? Hell no.”

Red signs tentatively, _I don’t want you to quit doing what you love._

“I don’t plan to,” Green sits up finally, folding his legs and turning to look at Red, taking his hands, “No, I don’t plan on that. Not for a second.”

Red blushes, but smiles and leans in to kiss him, _Are you sure?_

“The surest.”


End file.
